


Buck, It Was Your Idea

by SpiderNovna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fingering, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Switching, Top Steve Rogers, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderNovna/pseuds/SpiderNovna
Summary: The blond furrowed his brow, “you didn’t like the way I was lookin’ at her? Buck, it wasyouridea to go out on a double date.”“I know,” he sighed, “but I’m just so used to you lookin’ at me like that– I mean, not used to going out with dames with you anymore.”Steve laughed a little bit, “so you’re jealous?”“What?NO, no,of coursenot.”





	Buck, It Was Your Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this fic is unbeta-d so if there's any mistakes let me know! I hope you enjoy it :)  
> I'll be posting more SteveBucky bc this is how I'm coping with Endgame. You can read my little stevebucky fix-it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841276).

Steve picked up his phone,

Bucky: _Be ready in 10 minutes._

He sighed and went to type a reply, but it chimed once more.

Bucky: _Wear something kind of nice, please?_

Normally, Steve would argue but he _knew_ that he hadn’t been out with Bucky in ages. Actually, he doesn’t think he’s gone out in the past few months with Bucky. So, he gave in and got ready. Steve usually didn’t give much thought about his appearance because he was either doing a mission, drawing, or working out. None of those required you to look nice.

He took a look at his closet, trying to find something acceptable. He picked out a pair of dark wash jeans that were a bit tight, but not _too_ tight. After pulling those on, he went to the other side to look for shirts. He realized all his shirts were the same: tight athletic shirts and maybe a couple sweaters. He opted for a nice plain tee and reached for the blue bomber jacket he had deep in his closet.

He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. _Not too bad._ He quickly smoothed out his hair. That should be good enough. And at that moment there was a knock at the door. He slipped his wallet and keys in his pocket.

In between two dames, there was James Buchanan Barnes. Complete with a smug look on his face. “Are you ready to take these lovely girls out for a night of dancing?”

 _Not really._ “Of course,” he smiled at them and shut the door behind him.

Bucky had been in a tight pair of jeans and a slightly see-through v-neck to go with it. His hair was pulled back into a low bun with some loose tendrils around his face. It looked quite beautiful actually, but was still manly in a way. He had one dame hanging loosely on his arm and giggling at something Bucky had said.

They made their way to a club that neither of them had ever been to before. It was a big change of scenery for the two of them. There were strobing lights and deep bass of the song that had been currently playing. The girl Bucky was with, Rachel, leaned in and told him she was going to grab them a drink. He nodded and turned to ask Steve if he wanted one, but his date–Kelsey, he thinks–had already dragged him out to the dance floor. He laughed to himself a bit and Rachel came back with two drinks in hand. Bucky easily downed his drink and grabbed the redhead’s hand, pulling her out to the floor.

The ambiance was hot and he enjoyed this more than he thought he would. Back in the days, it would’ve been more like slow dancing with girls that had big curls on hardwood floors. But this was much different. There were people everywhere, dancing, laughing, drinking. The lights were low and colorful while the music blared in their ears.

He rested his hands on Rachel’s waist while they danced. She didn’t even seem to care about his metal arm on her bit of midriff that was showing. She just looked incredibly happy to be there dancing with him. A smile tugged on his lips. He looked up to see Steve struggling to dance with Kelsey, but she was trying to show him anyway. Bucky shook his head to himself. He looked away, not wanting to worry about Steve all night and wanting to focus on his own date.

They swayed to the beat of the song that was a lot faster than the last one. Rachel swayed her hips against his while her arms made their way to rest behind his neck. Bucky held onto her and tried to keep up. Something about her green eyes told him that she was having the time of her life with him.

After the song ended, she leaned in, “I’m going to get another drink, do you want one?”

“Yeah, sure.” She waited for a second, almost as if she expected Bucky to come with her, maybe pull her off to the side somewhere, but then bounced off to the bar anyway.

Bucky’s eyes wandered back to Steve, who was lost in the music dancing with Kelsey. He looked like he was actually enjoying himself. He should be happy for him, but something made Bucky’s heart sting just a bit and he felt kind of sad it wasn’t him over there with Steve. He shook it off, but kept staring at him. His hair was falling into his face and Kelsey had her back pushed into his chest with her hips back against his. This made Bucky swell with heat.

Kelsey was cute. She had long brown hair that was pin straight and pulled to one side, her eyes a striking blue and a soft round face. Steve could surely do better than her. He could get the hottest dame in the world if he wanted to, he was Captain fucking America. He wasn’t sure why this bothered him so much, but he had a bad taste in his mouth for her.

Rachel came back, pushing a drink into his hands and then pulling him off to a small couch in the corner. “I probably should’ve asked what you wanted, but I just got you the same thing as me!”

He took a sip of it to test it. It was unbearably sweet, but he smiled back at her, “it’s good!”

He definitely preferred hard liquor and would rather take shots of straight vodka or drink a glass of whiskey instead. Even still, he drank it all in one gulp. She cheered him on and then left to get him another.

Suddenly, he was on his sixth drink. Rachel was now starting on her fourth, but she was obviously drunk already. After the whatever Hydra injected into his body, it took Bucky a hell lot of alcohol to even feel something. He’s tested it. He faked being buzzed a bit so he could go along with giggly Rachel. She was so plastered it was almost funny. Bucky had to keep his hands on her to keep her steady.

“Bucky! I’m having so much fun with you,” she was slurring.

“Thanks, doll.” He smiled sweetly at her.

He could see Steve and Kelsey out of the corner of his eye. They were leaving the dancefloor now and heading over to sit at the bar. She was laughing at something Steve had said and placed a hand on his thigh. Bucky’s chest tightened and his blood boiled.

Rachel was pressing herself to Bucky as they swayed, with her head on his chest. But Bucky just kept staring at the blond and his date. He saw her hand slip up his thigh more while she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. He saw Steve blush at whatever she said. The anger built up inside of him.

Blue eyes looked up to meet his own. His gaze locked on them. And then Steve smiled at him. _Oh no._ His heart stopped and a lump formed in his throat. He melted into Steve’s eyes. But then, he looked back to Kelsey. She started to lean in more, as if she was going to kiss him. The anger inside him was beginning to burst.

“I think you need to go home,” he said to Rachel, who was almost asleep against him.

“But I’m having fun, Bucky!!!” she hiccuped.

He grabbed her hand and marched towards the other two. Kelsey looked over at them and cocked an eyebrow, “can I help you?”

However, it made him resent her even more. “Your friend needs to go home, she’s about to fall on her face she’s so drunk,” he said firmly.

“Heyyy guys!” Rachel giggled, spilling her drink on herself a bit.

“Okay.” Kelsey said. “Take her home.”

Bucky looked to Steve, who just shrugged. “Why don’t you go home with her and make sure she’s alright?”

“She’s an adult,” Kelsey laughed. “Just take her home.”

“ _Fine!_ ” He spat out. “If she passes out in the street or something maybe I’ll just leave her there. I don’t even know where she lives, so maybe we’ll get lost and get killed.” He surprised both Steve and himself with how rude he was being. Kelsey glared at him

“Same place you picked us up, Barnes.” Bucky turned his back to them, but Kelsey called after him, “I’ll make sure Steve lets you know how she is when he gets home in the morning!”

He stopped, tightened his fists, but then kept going. He marched out of the building, Rachel being pulled along.

To be fair, that wasn’t the best attempt at getting the girls to leave. He could’ve said she was throwing up or that one of their friends was having an emergency and Steve needed to leave with him. But he didn’t want to lie and he didn’t have the patience for a single thing right now. It wasn’t Rachel’s fault. Hell, she was so sweet and wonderful. Bucky had no idea what was going on with himself right now. He walked Rachel back to her apartment as she giggled and hiccuped, stumbling along.

After making sure she was okay enough to get up the stairs and inside, Bucky made his way back home. He put the hood of his jacket up and shoved his hands in his pockets. The loose piece of his hair blew into his face from the late night breeze. He was honestly even more mad now than he was before.

Steve didn’t follow him out. Of course he didn’t, it wasn’t his job to, but part of Bucky wanted him to come running. Right then, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Steve: _You alright, Buck? I’m on my way home._

No, he wasn’t alright, but how was he supposed to tell Steve that? Oh, no, I’m horrible actually and I hate your date. Bucky wasn’t the type to be rude and blunt. Well, not to Steve anyway. But he was the passive-aggressive type. He began typing.

Bucky: _I thought you were going over to Kelsey’s?_

His phone buzzed almost immediately with a reply, but he didn’t bother to look. He let himself into his and Steve’s shared apartment. He threw his phone into the couch as hard as he could. He knew that wouldn’t break it but he needed to let off some steam. He had to watch himself though, he knew he could easily get carried away and break a lot of stuff in the apartment.

The door opened and closed behind him, the lock clicking. And suddenly there he was, Captain America, standing in front of him with his signature look and crossed arms. “Are you going to tell me what’s got you all upset?”

“I’m not upset,” Bucky barked back, sitting down in his favorite spot on the couch.

Steve followed, knowing Bucky was lying. “Yes, you are. C’mon, what is it?”

Bucky looked away from him, unable to make eye contact. “I don’t know, Stevie.” He did know. He just didn’t know how to word it without sounding crazy.

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him and shifted his weight to one side, jutting out his hip sassily.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky broke. “I just couldn’t stand to see you over there with her. I don’t know why, I knew I should be happy for you, that you were having a good time but… it was just drivin’ me crazy all night. The way you were lookin’ at her- Stevie, it’s like you didn’t even see anyone else in the room.”

The blond furrowed his brow, “you didn’t like the way I was lookin’ at her? Buck, it was _your_ idea to go out on a double date.”

“I know,” he sighed, “but I’m just so used to you lookin’ at me like that– I mean, not used to going out with dames with you anymore.”

Steve laughed a little bit, “so you’re jealous?”

“ _What?_ NO, no, _of course_ not.”

“I don’t know, Buck, it kinda sounds like you’re jealous of Kelsey for getting my attention tonight. You know you’re my best friend, right? If you just wanted to go out with me, then why didn’t you ask if we could–”

Bucky was stumbling over his words, turning as red as a tomato, but still trying to sound put together and nonchalant. He cut him off. “No- no, ya could’ve gone home with her, I wouldn’t’ve cared. You can do whatever ya want, Stevie, I can’t control ya. I didn’t want to be laughing at all your dumb jokes and pressin’ up against ya all night just like she was.”

Steve stepped closer to him, and Bucky’s breath caught in his throat, but he tried to not let it show. “You didn’t?” Steve questioned.

He shook his head in response, “no, I’m not your _dame_ , Rogers.”

He only hummed back, trying to mess with Bucky. And Bucky could _not_ stop staring at his lips. Steve kept worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, making it all red and swollen. Bucky just wanted to know how they felt against his and- _wait, what the fuck?_ Bucky’s thoughts were racing. _Why would I want to kiss Steve, I’m not gay. Oh no, am I gay? No. I like having sex with girls and kissing girls, but Steve. God, Stevie just looks so good right now. His shirt tight across his abs, no jacket on so you can see the creases in his muscles. His beautiful blue eyes giving me all this attention._

“I’m going to get ready for bed, and when I come back out, we can just spend the rest of the night together. Maybe watch a movie or something.” Steve cut off his thoughts.

He watched him walk to his room and shut the door. _Why am I acting like this?_ Bucky put his head in his hands and threw himself back against the couch. The last time he’s ever gotten jealous or upset like this was back in the 30s. He found out the girl he liked in his class (before he dropped out) had been flirting with another boy but she told Bucky she was _his_ girl. Bucky really liked her, so that was really hard for him. But why would he be acting like this with Steve? _Oh._ _Oh no. I love him._

Everything was clicking into place. _This_ was why Bucky couldn’t stand to see him with Kelsey, why he wasn’t really interested in getting with Rachel, why he always wanted to go out with Steve and get him out of the house, why he always texted him when he was gone, and why he sometimes misses when they lived together in the 40s but couldn’t afford two beds, so they slept pressed against one another.

Steve’s bedroom door opened, he walked out, wearing only a thin shirt and pajama pants. And they even seemed to be a little tight, showing off everything he had to offer. “So,” he cleared his throat. “What movie do ya wanna-”

“I love you,” Bucky blurted out. Steve paused, unsure of what to say. “Like, I think I’m in love with you and that’s why I was so rude and why I didn’t like you looking at her like that and- oh, god, Stevie, _I’m sorry_. I’ve ruined your night.”

He remained where he was, in the doorframe of his room. And now the brunet began to get nervous. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so blunt, maybe he should’ve come up with a different excuse. Maybe waited a bit longer to say something. What if Steve didn’t want to live with him anymore? There was no way Steve felt the same.

“Oh,” it was so low Bucky almost didn’t hear it. “Look, Buck, I was just tryin’ to mess with you, I didn’t mean to–”

“I get it, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Bucky was pulling his knees up towards his chest now. Why did he ever open his mouth? He felt his heart sink low into his belly, tears just barely forming but he blinked them away.

Steve walked over and sat down next to him, but didn’t say anything. The brunet sniffed, refusing to look at him but watching him out of his peripheral. Steve sat there for a minute and played with the drawstring on his pants before he turned to Bucky. “I hadn’t ever thought of you like that before. I never knew you felt like that about me. And now, looking back, I can kinda see where you showed signs of it…”

_Oh great._

“But I want to tell you something,” Steve continued.

“What? That you don’t feel the same way? It’s fine- I didn’t expect you to, I don’t know why I even said anyt–”

Suddenly, Steve’s lips were on his. So soft and gentle and slow. Exactly like he imagined it to be, but he was frozen. His lips weren’t moving back against Steve’s. And now the blond was grabbing at his face. This caused him to melt into his touch and begin moving his lips in sync. This wasn’t bad at all. Bucky’s heart began to beat so hard in his chest he could hear it in his ears. His whole body swelled with heat, but a different heat than earlier. It felt like fireworks were exploding inside him, like his insides were all mush, and– _honestly–_ he might pass out any second.

And then, Steve swiped his tongue against Bucky’s bottom lip. It went straight to his cock. He opened, obeying the request. He felt so lightheaded. The blond pushed him back against the couch, and straddled his hips, but never once broke away. The kisses got hungry, desperate, leaving them both gasping for air. Lips quickly pulled away, to which Bucky whined, but then connected to his neck instead. The brunet let out a soft moan.

He felt that smooth tongue flick across his skin, as it travelled lower to right above his collarbone. There, Steve latched down and sucked hard, grazing his teeth on the tender skin. Bucky’s hands found their way to his hair. His growing erection was straining against his tight jeans.

“Take these off,” Steve pulled at his jacket and shirt, helping him out of both.

Those pink lips went back to Bucky’s sensitivr skin, but rather than leaving another mark, they just grazed over lightly. They got lower and lower, going right down his navel and occasionally giving him a little kiss. He shuddered under Steve’s touch. He was so achingly hard. And it was almost as if Steve could hear his thoughts, because now he was unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zipper slowly. Bucky sucked in his breath.

His erection slapped against his stomach and he realized he was still holding his breath. Steve was pulling his boxers all the way down to his knees. Soft hands brushed against the shaft of his cock, and he whimpered involuntarily. Steve’s hands were so gentle and smooth, unlike Bucky’s–well, his _one_ flesh hand–which was callused and rough. Steve pressed another kiss into his stomach, slightly below his belly button. “I’m going to take such good care of you, baby.”

 _Oh fuck._ There was precum leaking from the tip now. A tongue slowly licked the heas, lapping it all up. Then the blond wrapped his lips around his dick, starting to move down towards the base.

“Oh _\- Oh, Stevie,”_ Bucky’s moans were soft, almost whispers as he pulled on Steve’s hair.

He swirled his tongue around his cock and _god_ this felt so damn good. He took more and more into his mouth, until Bucky felt himself hit the back of his throat. _Did he even have a gag reflex?_ He began sucking harder than he was before. Bucky’s thoughts dissipated and he was taken over by the feeling of pure bliss.

“Fuck- ahh- mmm,” he couldn’t form any coherent thought, or even sentence for that matter.

The blond’s head was bobbing up and down so fast that Bucky’s head was spinning. He managed to open his eyes and look down at the sight, but that had been a big mistake. “Oh _fuck_ , stop- ahh, please- mmm, I’m gonna- _fuck I’m gonna cum._ ”

Steve pulled off with a soft pop. The brunet was able to relax and slouched against the couch some. While it was somewhat relieving, his cock was still aching. The blond came back up to his height and kissed him sloppily, mouths moving and tongues sliding against one another. Bucky could taste himself just a bit and it went straight back down to his dick.

He reached down and pressed his metal hand against Steve’s cock, over his pajama pants, palming him just a bit. Steve bit down on his lip in response.

“I wanna make you feel good too,” he breathed in his ear.

With no hesitation, Steve pulled off his pants and threw them to the side. Bucky pushed him back so quick, he didn’t even know it was coming. Bucky ran both hands down his chest. The contrast in temperature in them made Steve shiver. His cock was huge- 9 inches at least. It wasn’t too much bigger than Bucky’s but it looked so intimidating. But also kind of inviting; Bucky couldn’t wait to get that inside him. He wrapped his fingers around the base. The metal cool against skin, but Steve actually seemed to press up into his touch.

A smirk spread across his face, his hand moved slowly up the shaft of Steve’s cock. His finger dipped into the slit on the tip of his cock; he was rewarded with a loud moan.

“ _Bucky_.”

He began stroking him at the base and leaned down to gently lick the top. His tongue flicked over the sensitive slit while his hand did most of the work. Steve’s eyes were screwed shut and his hips were pushing up into the cool of Bucky’s metal hand. He definitely had some sort of kink for the bionic arm. Bucky was really picking up the pace and sucking gently at the tip of his cock.

“Buck, baby, _mmm_.”

The moans were music to his ears. Bucky had never been so hard in his life. He could feel the precum leaking down his cock as he stroked Steve. With his flesh hand he reached down to his own cock which was slick from the precum. Steve grabbed his wrist, which surprised him. He looked up to lock eyes with him.

“No, Buck, that’s my job. I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t even have to touch yourself.” He pulled Bucky’s head up by his hair and pulled his mouth off the tip of his dick.

Steve wrapped Bucky’s legs around him and carried him to the bedroom. The blond pushed him back on the bed and threw his shirt–his last article of clothing–to the floor and climbed on top. The brunet wrapped his legs around him tighter and pushed his hips up into Steve’s, causing their erections to rub together. The friction caused Steeve to moan ever so slightly, but Bucky wanted more. So, he did it again, but harder.

“ _Fuck._ ” Steve gripped Buck’s hips and pushed them down into the bed. “Behave.”

 _Oh._ There was a pull in the brunet’s stomach. But his orders only made him want to tease more. He used his strength to resist Steve’s arms pinning him down and gyrated his hips up again. A loud moan escaped soft pink lips. Now Bucky’s hips were being gripped so tightly there might be fingertip bruises later.

“I said _behave_ ,” Steve growled. He used one hand to grab Bucky’s face, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You got that, baby?”

The brunet nodded, his stomach twisting and turning with lust. He wanted to get fucked so badly. Just pounded into the bed and put into his place. Steve was so hot like this, hovering over him, growling in his ear, and demanding he behave.

“You got lube somewhere in here?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed, “middle drawer. Night stand.”

The blond reached over to grab the lube out of the drawer and squeezed some on his fingers, and then put the bottle next to Bucky on the bed. His index finger circled around the tender pink opening, causing Bucky to shake beneath him. He slowly pushed his finger in.

The brunet whined, “I don’t want your fingers, Stevie, I want your cock.”

He chuckled softly, “you’re not ready yet.”

He pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s temple as he began to slowly finger fuck him. He added a second finger, working him up quite quickly. Bucky was grasping at the sheets on the bed, trying to push himself down onto Steve’s fingers.

“P-please, Stevie,” he moaned, “more.”

So Steve added a third finger, moving much faster than before, pulling his fingers apart to get the brunet ready. After a minute or two of Bucky tensing around his fingers, he slowly retracted them. He lined the tip of his cock up to Bucky’s, now gaping, hole.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Buck?”

“Oh for _fuck’s_ sake, Steve, if you don’t fuck me right now I swe– _oh fuck._ ”

Steve cut him off by slowly pushing inside. His hard cock filling Bucky’s ass. Suddenly, the moans increased in volume. Bucky didn’t even flinch, only pushed himself down onto Steve’s massive cock, taking more and more of it.

Steve’s eyes were dark, his voice low, “I didn’t know you were such a slut.”

 _Oh, shit._ The brunet moaned at his words. “Fuck, Stevie, I didn’t know you would be like _this._ ” He pushed his cock as deep as it could go. “But please, don’t stop,” Bucky pleaded.

The blond began fucking his ass, holding him by the waist, going slow at first. Bucky had never felt like this before. Sure, he’s played with his ass on his own and had lots of sex with women, but something about Steve filling him up drove him wild. His toes curled and his back arched as he pushed his ass onto that thick cock. Steve reacted by moving faster, building a nice, hard pace that repeatedly hit just the right spot.

Bucky’s cock was flat against his stomach, throbbing and bouncing a little with every thrust. He was pulling on the sheets so hard he was afraid that they might rip. His legs latched around Steve’s waist, pulling him in more and more, making sure he was truly going as deep as he could. Bucky loved watching him thrust his hips and loved the faces he was making.

Steve began to slow down. Bucky whined. “Flip over, ass up,” Steve ordered.

Bucky quickly obliged, flipping over and sticking his ass right in the air. Steve repositioned himself, and went right back to fucking him. This time, he was able to get deeper and fuck him harder. The brunet couldn’t hold himself together, he was moaning so loudly the whole floor could probably hear it.

Steve gripped Bucky’s hair, pulling his head back while the other hand gripped his waist. He pounded into that ass so hard, that Bucky practically bounced back with each thrust. Steve was getting closer and he could feel the muscle tightening around him, he knew Bucky was close, too. He smacked the beautiful ass in front of him, and he was rewarded with a deep moan.

“Stevie- fuck, I’m so close.”

His cock twitched inside of Bucky. The blond leaned down to get closer to his ear, but never broke from his rhythm. “Cum for me, baby boy.”

And that was it. He began to fuck himself back against Steve’s cock, moaning loudly, spilling his load all over the bed sheets. Steve kept it up, following after and unloading into Bucky. He let out a string of cuss words as he rode out his orgasm.

The two laid down on the bed, out of breath and covered in cum. Bucky’s hair was now completely out his bun, he didn’t know when he lost the elastic, and it was sticking to his sweaty forehead. Steve slowly looked over at him, and just stared for a minute at his beautiful face before speaking, “so you _were_ jealous all night.”

He didn’t answer, he just rolled his eyes and kept staring at the ceiling, catching his breath. But something about Bucky being jealous all night was a turn on to Steve. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he was acting earlier. Just staring at the blond with a deep gaze, probably imagining all the things he wanted to do to him.

He glanced down at his half-hard cock and mentally cursed the serum. Bucky had noticed it to and glanced up to meet his eyes. Bucky raised an eyebrow, “you ready for round 2, big boy?”

Steve bit his lip as his erection continued to grow. “Only if you take some of that frustration you have out on me. Maybe use that metal arm of yours, too.”


End file.
